Here's Your Freakin Song
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Ichigo isn't feeling it with Masaya anymore and quite frankly he's annoying her, so she writes him a song. Summary sucks, song by Bowling For Soup. Enjoy!


**Here's Your Freakin Song**

A year after the aliens left they had returned, having being exiled for betraying Deep Blue, but they said the planet was healed. The Mews were now all good friend with the extraterrestrial boys and they now went to school on earth. Kisshu went to Ichigo's school, Pai to Lettuce's and Taruto to Pudding's.

Ichigo was still with Masaya but was having doubts, something just felt off. She just didn't feel the thrill any more when they touched or the spark when they kissed... and frankly, he wasn't the fairy tale prince he had been made out to be. Not to mention the fact that ever since Kisshu came back she hasn't been able to keep the guy off her mind. Maybe she was starting to like him... But that was impossible, right? The cat girl had been pondering over this one evening when she was having a jam sesh with the band she had formed in school.

Suddenly, she remembered something Masaya had said to her the following morning: '_Hey Ichigo?__How come you haven't written me a song, you know, about us?'_

'_I don't know, I guess I just haven't found any inspiration yet...'_

Now she thinks she's found some.

Ichigo stood back stage, in a mere five minutes she would be centre stage singing her heart out. She took a deep breath and straightened her denim shirt and smoothed down her black ruffle skirt.

'You ready?' The stage manager asked her excitedly. Taking yet another calming breath she nodded, grabbed the mic and rushed onto the stage. Her eyes scanned the surprisingly large crowd and they finally landed on Masaya after flitting over a very attractive Kisshu. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Clearing her throat, the bass player Mitch started playing. She grabbed the mic and smirked, stalking confidently over to the left side of the stage, opposite where her boyfriend was standing.

_Baby, for years you've been saying "Why don't you write me a song?"  
And I'm like "I don't know, I'm not inspired to write you a song.  
But last night, I decided I'm gonna freakin' do this"_

_We've been together for so long  
And you always asked me why I never wrote a song  
All about you, about our love,  
And about how you're the only one I'm thinking of._

I've been writing all night.  
And I,  
I got it just right!  
Here we go!  


She saw him smirking, thinking she'd finally written him a love song to rub in everyone's faces, but...

_You talk too much  
You never shut up  
Everything I do for you is never enough  
You snore, you drool,  
You talk in your sleep  
Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep  
I promised you forever  
But we both know,  
We're never gonna get along  
You want it, you got it  
Here's is your freakin' song!_

She watched and the arrogant smirk fell off his face like it was made of lead. Her eyes shifted back to Kisshu who was standing with the rest of the Mews and aliens; all of which looked shocked, although Kisshu's look was heading more towards unbelievably proud and happy.

_And all my homies have always said,  
What you doing with that guy? He's fucked up in the head  
My mom don't like you, my dad don't too.  
And my brother says you look like guy from Hüsker Dü_

I'm just keeping it real, this is  
Just how I feel  
Here we go

She ran back towards Masaya again and let it all out.

_You talk too much  
You never shut up  
Everything I do for you is never enough  
You snore, you drool,  
You talk in your sleep  
Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep  
I promised you forever  
But we both know,  
We're never gonna get along  
You want it, you got it  
Here's is your freakin' song!_

_I can talk and you get pissed  
Used to dream I don't exist  
I say yes, and you say no  
Like any BITCH, you gotta' GO  
With all the shit that we've been through,  
This is the best that I can do  
Can I still get lucky tonight?  
Please?_

She gave him what was hopefully the most sarcastic look she could give him to let him know he would never get lucky with her, ever. He glared at her, clearly offended, this just fueled the fire.

_Those are manners and everything,  
I uh, I hope you like this song,  
I spent a lot of time on it,  
But I've spent...OH THERE'S ERIK  
I'm just playing  
I didn't really spend a lot of time on it.  
This is the chorus_

_You talk too much  
You never shut up  
Everything I do for you is never enough  
You snore, you drool,  
You talk in your sleep  
Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep  
I promised you forever  
But we both know,  
We're never gonna get along  
You want it, you got it  
Here's is your freakin' song!  
_

_You want it you got it  
Here's is your freaking song  
__[x6]_

The end note finished and applause erupted from the crowd, all except Masaya of course. The cat heroin and the other band members bowed and walked off proudly, so the next act could set up. Ichigo found her friends back stage and they all looked...um...in need of an explanation to be honest.

'Um, Ichigo is there something you're not telling us?' Asked Mint, raising a quizzical, dark eyebrow.

'Oh, I thought the song said it all? Well, I guess I just don't feel the same about Masaya anymore, and I was lying if I ever said he had no flaws.' She shot them a look at this, achieving a few chuckles.

'Well, if you ask me, I'd say it's about bloody time you got rid of that treehugger,' Kisshu stood with his arms crossed over his chest, usual cocky smirk on his lips, 'you have a beautiful voice by the way,' this earned a murmur of agreement from the others as Ichigo blushed pink and looked down at her feet, 'thanks Kisshu.' He smiled kindly at her and opened his mouth to say something when-

'Ichigo!'

Everyone turned to look at a very unimpressed Masaya.

'Yes Masaya? What can I help you with?' She answered politely.

'What was that all about?' Anger tainted his demanding voice slightly as he jerked his thumbs towards the stage, awaiting an answer.

'Oh, that was me, singing you that song you asked of me the other week. I'm sorry Masaya but I just don't feel the same for you anymore.' She told him honestly, she really didn't feel for him like that anymore. The boy in front of her spluttered, the scowled at her,

'This is because of him isn't it?' He growled, his voice deadly calm and quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear. A blush adopted the girls' cheeks, she pretty much radiated embarrassment and she could feel confusing rustling in the crowd of friends behind her.

'Wha-no! Believe it or not you aren't irresistible Masaya! I just don't like you anymore okay? I'm sorry but I can't keep lying to myself anymore!' Okay so she lied about Kisshu, but the rest was true! Why can't he just get it through his thick skull?

'Fine, leave. But you'll be back. Soon enough.' With that, he stormed off, leaving Ichigo to steam.

'Will I now? We'll see about that!' She turned back to her friends, mentally preparing herself.

That's when Pudding leaped on her. 'Are you okay? Are you sad? You don't look sad? And who's he?' Ichigo stood with her mouth slightly open 'Uhh...'

Lettuce pulled the bouncing girl away from her as another voice chipped in

'He...is Kisshu...right?' The neko girls head snapped towards Zakuro, how does she always know everything?

Seeing Ichigo's horrified face, she nodded 'I'll take that as a yes then'

If possible, Ichigo's face became even redder as she felt a pair of golden eyes boring into her. She groaned and buried her head in her hands,

'I hate you' Zakuro was probably smirking at this, then she said 'We'll leave you two alone now, right guys?' Taking this as their queue, everybody shuffled out to leave them to it.

Chocolate brown eyes peeked between slim fingers to see her friends gone and Kisshu standing directly in front of her, and –believe it or not- smirking. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and held them, looking her dead in the eye. She was about to speak when he leant forward and placed the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced upon her soft pink lips, letting go of her hands and placing his on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Her momentary shock snapped and she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After what felt like forever, they broke off in need of air.

' I love you Koneko-chan' She shivered at the true emotion behind his voice, and she always had liked that nickname.

' I love you too Kisshu.' Saying he looked happy was a huge understatement. He smiled and pulled her close again. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

-AN – The song is Here's Your Freakin Song by Bowling For Soup, I was listening to it the other day and it inspired me, hope you enjoyed it!:3


End file.
